From My Enemy To My Child
by James's Fire
Summary: It started with a potion, he made himself promise he wouldn't get attached to him, but who could resist those big green eyes. DH and some RHR
1. Infant Potion

**This is only chapter one I will try and update as often as possible I really really hope you guys like this, this was beta-ed by Cherian-osiris she is amazing and I couldn't have done this without her help. **

Well on with the show, I really hope you guys like this.

**DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP**

"Harry, come on mate! Get up we're going to be late," Ron said trying—oh—so--desperately to get his best friend up.

"Ughh, Ron!", Harry grumbled as he put his pillow over his head.

"Come on, . . . get up!", Ron pulled Harry's pillow away from him. "We're going to be late for potions and I want breakfast first!",

"All right, already!", Said Harry, pulling himself out of bed, giving up on any hopes of getting a few more minutes of sleep before class.

"Finally," Ron said leaving the room to meet Hermione. "I'd better see you down there, in 10 minutes mate it's already 7:30!" Ron called over his shoulder.

Harry ignored his friend as he hurried to the shower. He stripped his clothes off and got into the shower, turning the water on full blast in his rush. He poured shampoo onto his head and started washing his hair while groggily thinking about the day ahead. He had potions, as Ron had pointed out, and they were making the infant potion today, _'Oh just peachy'_. He rinsed his hair and quickly washed his body.

He heard Ron yelling at him from outside the door. "Harry! What's taking you so long? We're REALLY going to be late now!"

"All Right! I'm Coming!", Harry yelled back. He jumped out the shower, drying himself hurriedly and stumbling in his haste. He yanked his clothes on and wondered why Ron was rushing him so much .'_Gezz I don't know why he's saying we're going to be so late it's only_'. He grabbed his watch off the counter, it couldn't be that late, could it?

"Oh CRAP!", Harry raced downstairs. It was 7:54., He was so dead, There was no way he was going to have time to go get breakfast now.

"Great now, we skipped breakfast and lunch isn't until 12:30", Ron said asHe, Hermione and Ronraced down to the dungeons. 7:58. A new record. He looked around for a seat, great Ron had taken the seat next to Hermione, sighing in disgust when he saw the only seat left was by the Prince of Pomposity himself, Malfoy. '_Aw come on!_' '_This is just not my day_'

He walked over to Malfoy slowly and sat down.

They both glared at each other. Harry shifted so that he would be as faraway from his blond enemy as possible.

Malfoy broke the tense silence first."What the hell are you doing over here, Potter!".

"Well, if you didn't notice, this is the only seat left, so deal with it!", Harry snapped back.

They both sat back as Professor Snape walked in, black robes swirling around him. .

" If you little **_children_** bothered to rememberyou would know we are brewing the infant potion today." Snape said in his usual bored superior tone. "The person you are sitting next to is the person you'll be looking at for the next 17 weeks."

Ron raised his hand.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"Sir, ...what exactly does the Infant potion do?"

"Typical of you Weasley." Snape sneered. "Can any of you tell me what the infant potion does?"

He eyed his uninterested class-room. Only one hand was raised. "Any of you besides Granger?", Nobody responded. Snape sighed disgustedly. "For you information Weasley, The infant potion was invented by a witch that couldn't have any children so she made this potion to turn her lover into a child.

"When one drinks it they first turn into a year old and then 2 then 3 and so on till they reach their true age, each age only lasts for a week. At the end of the 17 weeks the "parent" will write a paper on the effects of the potion, the "child's changes", and their behaviors."

A round of awws and ughhhs could be heard.

Snape glared at his class."Dumbledore believes you all need life skill lessons because this is your last year here,_' Thank Merlin'_ he added in his mind."and thus we brew the infant potion. Each pair should decide who will be parent and who will be child". Snape went to the blackboard and starting writing the directions down.

"I'll do it Malfoy", Harry said.

Draco looked at Harry skeptically. " Why?",

"Cause first of all I don't wait to take care of you," Draco gave Harry irritated glance, "and second of all I don't want to write the paper".

"Fine, but only because if you wrote the damn paper we'd get a failing grade!", Draco replied as he started sorting the ingredients.

They started working on the potion quickly without saying much to each other, they just wanted to get through it without any hassle and as quickly as they started the class came to an end and it was time to drink the potion.

"By now you should have completed the potion, but for the final ingredient. Those of you who chose the role of parent add your hair to the potion now. As it says in your text book, stir 12-times counter clock-wise", Snape announced at the head of the class."Now the ones that decided to be the child sit down before you drink it. Alright **NOW** drink the potion in the glass on your table"

The onesthat were sitting down started to glow white for a brief second and then...

Draco looked down at the chair that Harry was sitting in, all that was there was his clothes, but wait...something was moving in the clothes. Draco picked up the bundle of clothes and tried to detangle the small something. He pushed the shirt up over it's head and revealed a small little boy with big green eyes and a head full of messy black hair.

**DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

hello peoples this as you can tell is going to be a chapter story and I really hope you all like it cause I've been working really hard on this and I've been asking people for help too. Well please be nice and REVIEW! FLAMES NOT BE ACCEPTED! I'm really going to be baseing the story around harry and draco, then i'm going to add ron and hermione in it too.

Love yalls,

James's Fire


	2. Meet Baby Harry

**HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY DANIEL RADCLIFFE!** : D

**DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

"_OH MY GOD_", Draco's eyes bugged out as he looked down at the mini Harry Potter asleep in his arms.

"Malfoy, where's Harry, What happened to him", Draco heard as he saw a frantic Hermione Granger rushing towards him with a baby in her arms as well. '_Weasley_', Draco smirked at that thought.

"Malfoy where is he?", Hermione snapped him out of his thoughts.

"He's right here, now hush up you'll wake him", Draco said as be lightly rocked baby Harry in his arms. '_At least I'll pass this lesson easily with the child lessons mother forced me to take_,' Draco made a face at that thought. '_Oh well at least it was good for something_'.

Hermione looked at Malfoy like he grew a second head. '_Woah... he might actually care for Harry_', Hermione thought.

"Stop staring Granger, I know I'm gorgeous, but please I don't want Gryffindor attention", Draco smirked as Hermione blushed a light red.

"NO! you great prat, I was just thought it didn't seem very Malfoy-ish of you to actually know what to do with a baby", Hermione snapped back at him, still with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Gosh Granger shouldn't everyone how to take care of a child, it's a basic life skill after all", Draco replied.

"Rigggght . . . now I'm letting you know now if you I hear you did ANYTHING bad to Harry in ANY way, I will personally turn you into a ferret and then skin you alive and wear you as a scarf. Got it, Get it. Draco nodded slight. Good, She finished with a sly smile. Good day Malfoy. Hermione walked back to her desk and preceded to take care of baby Ron..

'_Woah...she could be in Slytherin, if she weren't a Mudblood' _

"Children and- Snape glanced down at the babies. smaller children, when you get back to your dorm there will be a complete supply of baby items there. When you start to run low go and ask the Headmaster for more, he has them there in his office, now be gone, I don't want to spend a minute longer then I have to with you lot then I have to." Snape finished and slammed his office door after him.

Draco gathered his books in one arm and Harry in the other and headed to his second class of the day. History of Magic. '_Ughhh, joy, I get to spend 2 and a half hours listening to Binns drone on and on and on, what fun, well at least I'll have Harry to keep me occupied', _He thought.

Just as he was heading about to head out the door, he saw Professor McGonagall running toward the potions classroom.

"All 7th Years are dismissed of all class for the next 17 weeks, due to their new "Children" You are now supposed to spend the rest of the day taking care of you "child"." She announced to the class. As she walked back out Draco heard her muttering something about crazy Dumbldore.

Draco smirked at his Professor and headed for his OWN dorm, '_It sometimes pays to have the last name Malfoy'_. He reached the Slytherin common room portrait and said the password_ 'Pureblood Supreme_', He looked around the common room '_Hmm...everyone must be in their dorm rooms, cause all the other years are still in class'_ ,

He walked to his own Portrait and said his own password, '_Blondes have more fun_', then headed in. He set his books down on his desk and walked over to his bed to have a good look at his new 'Child'. He shifted Harry in his arms, he brushed his raven-locks out of his eyes and ran his finger over his scar. '_Wow... even though I can't stand Potter, no one should have to go through what he did, at such a young age too', _Draco ran his hand through the boy's raven-locks and held the little boy against his chest.

"Wow I'm having a moment with Harry Potter", he said out loud. He looked down at Harry and smirked.

"And if you do remember any of this and tell anyone, I will personally hunt you down and kill you myself, got it.", The Brunette boy just yawned and snuggled against Draco's chest in reply. Draco let out a soft chuckle.

"Well it's time now for someone's nap and it's not me, so I guess then that means it's you boy-wonder", He said as he gently lowered Harry into his crib, he placed Harry on his stomach, with his head turned to the side. He pulled the blanket over Harry's back and the just stood over the crib silently watching little Harry sleep. '_This is very out of character for me, but oh well I really hope he doesn't remember this now'_, Draco bent down and placed a gentle kiss on top of Harry's head.

"Sleep tight little one", He said as he headed over to his own bed to catch up on a few hours of his own sleep.

**DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

Okay people that is chapter 2 and now I'm asking please please please please don't just put this on story alert please review it, even if it's only 5 words, just please review it. I really like this chapter. I hope I put a little humor in here and some fluff, I like the way I put draco I think he's very sweet to harry and in the next chapter, it will be harry's last 6 days as a 1 year old then we move on to the next week when he turns 2. I can't wait to write him as a teenager, I think that's going to be really fun! Well PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

And HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY DANIEL RADCLIFFE!

Love,

James's Fire


	3. First Day As A 1 Year Old

I'm trying to update as fast as possible, and sorry about the short chapters, I'm going to try and make them long for yall. Hope you enjoy chapter 3. Thank you to all the amazing people who reviewed, I'm very grateful to everyone. Love yall and enjoy chapter 3

**DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Draco's shot out of bed and landed on the floor with a sharp _'THUD'_, rubbing his bottom, he got up to locate the source of the wailing. _'OH GOD, HARRY!' _. He ran over to Harry's crib and looked down at the baby boy with tears running down his cheeks. '_Ugh...ummm...what do I do again...oh right'_

Draco picked the brunette baby boy up and shifted him on his shoulder. He bounced him up and down whilelightly patting his back. '_Maybe he has a spoiled nappy' _. Draco blushed at that, oh no, how was he supposed to check it?

"Oh gosh"

Dracomade a face as hepeered into the back of Harry's nappy and saw . . . nothing but his smooth round baby cheeks. _'But it smells like a spoiled nappy . . . maybe in the front, oh Merlin . . . this is mortifying!'_ He shifted Harry again in his arms so he could be cradled and ever so slowly peered into the front of his nappy. And what do you know, there's was everything. '_YUCK'_

Draco walked over to the changing table and laid Harry down.

"Your enjoying this aren't you", Draco said looking down at Harry, while Harry giggled.

"Ughh", Draco took the little boy's shirt off and then ever so slowly pealed the spoiled nappy off his bottom. Draco started to turn a light shade of green (A/N: Ughh I want to throw up just writing this) He quicky tossed it in the trash can.

"Yuck, yuck, yuck, yuck, a million times YUCK", Draco preceded to clean Harry's bottom, and doing it very awkwardly, cause he was trying not to look at the same time.

He finally finished the very dirty job. He just looked at the brunette little boy and smiled a little. Harry looked back up at him with a yawn and reached his arms up at Draco. Draco smiled as he picked up the little nudeboy.

"Well seeing as you don't want to be clothed and I'm very dirty myself why don't we both go and take a shower, love", Draco smiled again as the little boy snuggled into his chest. '_He is just so adorable, he's making me do a lot of smiling too_', Draco had to admit it now, he was really growing attached to baby Harry, I mean how could you not, with his big green eyes, his messy black hair and his cute baby smile, it was hard not too.

Draco walked into the bathroom and set Harry down on the floor to let him crawl around a bit. He stripped all his clothes offand set them on the bathroom counter. He bent down to turn the bath water on, making sure it wasn't too hot for Harry, then he sat on the edge of the tub waiting for it to fill up. He watched as Harry just sat there with his big green eyes looking up at him, he got up and walked toward the small boy and gently picked him up, cradling him in his arms. He looked back at the bathtub and turned the tabs off and stepped into the tub of water carefully because of Harry in his arms.

Draco lowered himself into the water and put Harry in between his legs. He got a bit of water and pored it over Harry's small head. He gabbed the bottle of baby shampoo and started rubbing it through the boy's hair. Draco bent over and looked at Harry's face, he looked like he was falling asleep!

Draco chuckled "Does that feel good, Harry", He poured water again over the boy's head to wash the shampoo out. He washed his own body and Harry's too. After he finished washing the both of them Draco picked Harry up and put him on his shoulder making him giggle with delight. He picked up his fluffy green Slytherin towel and walked out of the bathroom. He went over to his bed and laid the towel out and put Harry on top of it and started to dry his little body off. His discover that Harry is very tickle-ish, cause he was giggling when he was trying to dry him off.

Draco walked back into the bathroom and dried himself off and put his clothes on. He walked back out to see Harry still on his bed with the fluffy green towel covering him.

"Well I see how much you like that towel Harry, but we have to put some clothes on you now, ok", Draco said as he pried the towel away from Harry, he noticed that his bottom lip started to tremble, not wanting him to cry Draco picked him up and bounced him on his shoulder, while he walked over to the changing table. He laid Harry down a grabbed the baby powder and put it on the Harry's bottom, then he put a clean nappy on. Draco walked over to Harry's baby clothes and picked out a pair of blue jeans, black converse, socks and a red shirt.

He changed Harry with little hassle. Then went over to Harry's food table and grabbed smashed carrots, his bottle, and a bib. '_Maybe I should have given Harry a bath after he ate_'.

Xx Meanwhile xX

"Albus please I'm begging you, have them drink the potion", Professor Mcgonagall was trying to convince Dumbldore, to have the 7th year "babies" drink a potion so each age will only last 2 days.

"Please tell me why again Minerva", Dumbldore said with that annoying twinkle in his light blue eyes.

"Because if they are each age for a week and most of them are 17, they will not be learning anything for 17 weeks and you know as well as I do that all 7th years MUST take their N.E.W.T.'s so they can not simply take 17 weeks of study time off", Mcgonagall finished with a huff.

Dumbldore sighed. "Alright Minerva, here I had a feeling you or someone else might say something like this so I had Severus brew this to take off some of the days, alright".

"Thank you very much Albus", Mcgonagall said as she left to deliver the bottles of potions to each "baby".

Xx Back in Draco's Dorm xX

"Oh come on Harry, please eat it", Draco said trying to get the baby brunette to eat his food, but Harry kept turning his head away. Draco couldn't figure out why Harry wouldn't eat. Suddenly there was a knock at the portrait.

"I'll deal with you later, love", Draco said putting the food down in front of Harry.Heopened the portrait and was surprised to see Professor Mcgonagall standing there with potion bottles.

"Here Mr. Malfoy, give this to Mr. Potter,"

"What's it do Professor?", Draco asked.

"In stead of each age lasting a week, it will only be 2 days and this is the first day so tomorrow will be Mr. Potter's last day as a year old, and before you ask we are doing this because all 7th years must take their N.E.W.T.'s, alright I must deliver the rest of these potions to the other 7th years, good day Mr. Malfoy", Mcgonagall said as she practically ran out of the Slytherin common room. ' _The dungeons must stillcreep her out, she acts like a Gryffindor even after all these years', _Draco smirked at that thought and turned around to find Harry eating all by himself!

"Oh I guess you just wanted to prove to meyou can't eat all by yourself, with outmy help,now huh?", Draco smirked at baby Harry's antics. Harry just gave him a cheeky smile.

"And what do you know, you didn't even get yourself messy, so that means you don't have to take another bath, love", Harry giggled in reply. Draco took Harry's bib off him and wiped his mouth off. Draco grinned at Harry, while he just yawned.

"Another nap Harry, alright well I'm going to go and get some dinner since you already had yours", Draco pickedHarry upout of his highchair and walked over and placed him in his crib, he brought the blanket over Harry's small back and bent over and placed a kiss on head.

"Sleep well, love", Draco said as turned out the lights and headed out of his dorm and into the great hall.

Draco thought about Harry all the way down to the great hall, he went over and sat down at the Slytherin table, not many people were there, '_They all must have come earlier', _Draco just sat there eating by himself, but all the while stillthinking about Harry. He didn't know how long he just sat there thinking until he looked at his watch, AN HOUR LATER!

'_Oh my gosh, I better be getting back up, he shouldn't have woken up, it's only been about an hour'_, He thought as he headed back down to his dorm. As he approached his portrait he heard Harry screaming.

"BLONDS HAVE MORE FUN!", Draco yelled his password and ran into his dorm. He turned the lights on and ran over to Harry's crib. Harry had tears streaming down his face and was screaming out. Draco gently shook Harry and his bight green eyes popped open.'_He must have had a nightmare',_Harry reached his small arms up to Draco. Draco welcomed Harry into his arms and cradled him against his chest, and whispered comforting words tothe small child.Harry grabbed his tiny fists into Draco's robes as if saying 'Don't let me go'.

Draco walked over to his bed and gently put Harry down on it. He stripped off his robes and uniform and climbed into bed. He brought Harry against his chest as the brunette baby snuggled into the blonde's chest. Draco could feel a small wet spot on his chest and brought Harry up and laid his small head on the pillow, Draco moved closer to Harry and placed his handaround Harry's wasit.

"Don't worry love, I'm right here", Draco kissed Harry's head as he reassuredhim, then they both feel into a deep sleep.

**DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM **

HOLY CRAP believe it or not that, is the longest chapter I have ever written, ok people my cousin from Mexico is coming for the weekend and that means I won't be updating till the latest maybe the 1 or 2, cause my mom is all "we have to get ready for school again"UGHHHHH I don't wannnna go to school, it seems like summer just started, but I really want to see my friends again, I start school August 9, **what about yall, when do you start school? **Well I'll update as soon as I can. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE a million times** PLEASE **REVIEW, It the least yall can do for this extra long chapter, and quick update so please review!. the next chapter will be the last day Harry is 1 and then it will be when he turns 2 and learns to talk, so **PLEASE REVIEW!**

Love yalls,

_James's Fire_


	4. Last Day As A 1 Year Old

tear I can't believe it's August already, I hate this month with a passion, ughhh first of all it's too hot, school starts and well that's pretty much it, but omg I can't believe it, school for me starts the 9th sobswahhhI don't wanna go back to school, you can't make me!lol, but I really do hate August, sigh the sooner I go the sooner I graduate I guess, well on to chapter 4

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

Draco opened his eyes to be greeted by the fresh morning sun light. _'Ughh'_ Draco rolled over to get Harry and go back to sleep. He felt around the bed with his hand and suddenly bolted upright. Harry was GONE! Draco scanned the room with his eyes looking for his "child". Draco jumped out of bed and started searching the room.

"Harry...Harry",Draco called hoping to get any reply back.

"...", Nothing. Draco was getting really worried now. '_Where could he have gone, I mean he's still 1 for Merlin's sake.'_

"Harry", Draco called again._ 'Wait...what was that... there it was again, it sounded like a ...giggle?' _

Draco followed the giggle sound all the way back to where he started...his bed. Draco sighed in relief when he saw a small lump move under the covers _'Harry_', Draco smirked at him. _'More very out of characterness from me, gosh what his this child doing to me?'_

"Hmmm I wonder where Harry went", He said as he crept over to the side of the bed where Harry was.

"I just don't have a clue where that baby boy of mine went too", Harry giggled again.

Draco kneeled down by his bed. "Maybe he's under here!", Draco threw the covers over Harry's little body. He stood up at smirked at the baby boy on his bed. Harry giggled and tried to make a run for it . . . err rather crawl for it.

Draco jumped on the bed and scooped Harry into his arms. Harry squealed in delight. Draco held Harry up in the air while he lay on his back.

"I guess I got a mischievous baby to take care of now don't I, love", Draco brought Harry down and held him against his chest and kissed the top of his head and rubber his hand in circles on his "child's" small back. Draco sighed, he was growing very much attached to the mini Harry Potter.

"What am I going to do with you when you learn to talk and then become a teenager, huh love", Draco said to Harry, while Harry just looked at him though his bright jaded eyes.

Draco glanced over at his clock,11:12. "Hey, love how would you like some late breakfast, then maybe after you eat we can go outside and fly or you can go see you Gryffindor friends, how's that sound?".

Harry giggled in reply.

"All right that's the plan for today, now let's eat", Draco said as he went to grab Harry's baby food and bib from the shelf. He set it on the highchair and picked Harry up and placed him in his seat.

"All right love, now is this going to be like yesterday, or can I feed you today", Draco said trying to see if Harry would let him feed him and what do you know. Amazingly Harry let Draco feed him all his food without any fuss. Draco fed him, bathed him, and changed him all in 2 hours, _'Well...that was a record'_ .Draco was just finishing up putting Harry's clothes on him.

"Alright love, your all done, now where is that stupid muggle carrier, ah there it is", Draco said as he found the child carrier and put it on his back. (A:N/ My dad used it put me in it when I was little, it's like something your parents put on their backs or their chests, kinda like a backpack and they put the baby in it)

"Come on love let's go for a walk around the castle", Draco said as he strapped Harry on his back and headed out his portrait door. They headed out the Slytherin common room and up a floor to the main entrance.

It was a bright sunny not to hot day,_ 'A perfect day to I dunno...maybe go flying, no I can't because of Harry, well then again he is strapped on my back and he should be ok and I won't even go that high' ._

"Well, Harry I think I just talked myself into it, all right flying it is then", Draco said happily as he headed over to the Quidditch pitch to get his broom.

"Heck yes, finally after a week of not flying, you ready Harry?", Draco looked back at Harry who was just looking around the Pitch in awe.

Draco mounted his broom and took off, but being careful not to go too high or too fast, because of Harry.

Draco and Harry spent the whole day enjoying their freedom of the sky, by the end of the day after hours up in the air Draco slowly descended to the ground, looking over his shoulder at his baby boy on his back. Harry was sound asleep, flying at night with the mix of the cool crisp fall air would lull anyone to sleep!

Draco dragged himself down the stairs to the Slytherin common room and entered his dorm. He took Harry off of his back and gently unstrapped his baby boy and laid his down in his crib. Draco pulled the covers over Harry's small back, bent down and placed a kiss upon his head and headed over to take a shower.

Draco stripped himself of his clothes and took a warm shower, flying in the cool air outside for hours chilled him to the bone. While he was in the shower Draco thought '_Man...what a day'._

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

well that was chapter 4, I'm so sorry it was so short I was having really bad writer's block, so please forgive me for this sucky chapter, I know it's nowhere near good, but I just wanted to end this chapter so I could move on to when Harry turns 2 and learns to talk. Chapter 5 will be up soon I hope, I don't know maybe this weekend or next weekend. **SHARING TIME **you know when I went to drop my cousin off at the airport, I never really noticed but there are so many different people in the world I mean I knew about it and stuff but I've never really seen them, when I was there I bumped into this lady and she said excuse me in Italian and I saw a guy and it looked like he was coming back from the world cup cause he had on a Portugal jersey and I saw a family from india and these people behind my cousin they were going to Rome. And to me it was just kinda of a mind-blowing experience, knowing that all these people were coming together for a short period of time and then leaving to go to some other country. For me it's just wow, well sorry bout that just felt like sharing that bit of my life, lol well c ya next chapter. 

Questions of the day

What is your class: Mine is 2011

When you go outside does it feel like an oppression: Cause over here it's always like 97-102, but it feels like 107

What teams/players did you support during the world cup: for me Italy, Mexico, England, The swiss, and Spain. Check my profile for the players I supported.

Love yalls

Your Favorite Authoress from Georgia

James's Fire


	5. First Day As A 2 Year Old

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and answered my questions, sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but you know when I've read other stories and authors say I've been really busy, I'm like ok, yeah, sure, whatever, but believe me I have been soooo busy, my teachers are insane, they give us so much homework, like last week I got home at 3:30 and I worked until 12:30, and then Friday I had two huge tests in math and science, no lie, so please bear with me, I'm not going to abandon this story, it just might take me a little longer to update now, ok well Here's Chapter 5

**DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

"Daddy...daddy", Harry called from his crib. Harry was trying desperately to wake his father up because he was bored and he couldn't get out of his crib by himself.

Harry plopped back down in his crib, his bottom lip trembling. Then Harry started to cry, no not just cry he wailed! I mean all Harry wanted was to get out of bed and play.

Harry heard something, it sounded like someone getting up. '_YAY'. _Draco picked Harry up and absentmindly bounced him on his shoulder and rubbed circles on his small back.

"Daddy, down", Harry said trying to get down to the floor.

Draco's eyes bulged out. '_Did he...just...no!'_ " Harry . . . no call me Draco, ok?", Draco said to the small baby boy.

"Daddy"

"No Draco, come on say it"

"Daddy"

"Draco"

"Daddy"

"**Draco!"**, Harry's bottom lip started to tremble for the second time. Draco's face softened instantly '_ok this is going to take some getting used to_'. He kissed Harry's forehead.

"Fine Harry call me whatever you like, ok?", Draco said looking at Harry in his arms.

"Ok", Harry said in a small pout.

"..."

"..."

"Daddy?" Harry said looking up at Draco with his big green eyes.

"Hmmm?"

"Down", Harry said. Draco placed Harry down on the floor and watched him crawl away to his toys.

Draco sighed "Harry", He called. Harry looked up from his toys at Draco. "I'm going to get your bath ready ok?".

Harry's eyes widened "Daddy NO BATH", Harry yelled as he tried to run away from Draco, but he didn't make it very far. Harry just fell back on his diaper bottom. Draco smiled a little at Harry as he walked over to him. Draco stood towering over the brunette's small form and then kneeled down to him. Harry put on his best puppy dog face for Draco.

"Harry that's not going to work, and you really do need a bath so come on the sooner you go in the sooner you get out." Draco said picking Harry up and carrying him into the bathroom.

"Ahhhhh DADDY NOOOO", Harry screamed and kicked while Draco tried to take off his clothes. "WAHHHHHHHH".

Draco some how got Harry's shirt off, but it was no use, it was clear Harry wasn't going down without a fight. Draco picked Harry up and carried him over to the bed and sat him down. Draco kneeled down in front of Harry. '_Ugh ok now this is just crazy'. _

"Harry, I'm sorry, but you have to take your bath. You're a mess, look, you have food from yesterday on your pants and in your hair, yuck. Now are you going to be a good boy and do what I say or am I going to have to get my wand". Draco said in a firm but soft voice and Harry knew that Draco meant it.

Harry sniffed and rubbed his hand over his nose and looked up at his daddy.

"Daddy?", Harry asked in a teary voice.

"Hmm?", Draco said, he hated scolding Harry, it reminded him too much of his own father, but he also knew when a child was acting spoiled and knew just what to say so that Harry would be good.

"I swrry, I be a good boy now, pwomise", Harry said with a smile and Draco returned it. He picked Harry up and tickled his bear tummy.

"Ok, now are we ready for your bath?", Draco asked as he headed back to the bathroom. Harry nodded his head with a smile. Draco finished taking Harry's clothes off and putting them in the hamper. He placed Harry into the baby bath tub and poured water over his head and scrubbed his messy raven locks. He rinsed his hair and washed his small body.

"See, that wasn't so bad now was it, Harry?", Draco asked as he was drying his hair with a towel.

"Nope", He responded with a giggle.

Draco threw Harry over his shoulder and walked towards the changing table. He put the baby powder on his bottom and then diaper. Then his jeans, a green t-shirt and black converse.

"What do you want to do today Harry?", Draco asked looking down at the baby boy on the table. Harry turned his head towards the window.

"Outside", Harry said as he reached his arms up to Draco.

"Outside?", '_Outside,... QUIDDITCH! I completely forgot about the Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw game today'_ Draco smacked himself on the forehead, '_Ughhh_'He checked his watch. '_1:24'. _

"Ok, we have just enough time to make it to the quidditch stands and get a good seat", Draco grabbed his Slytherin flag and Harry's too. Draco raced with Harry to the stands and grabbed a seat in the front row corner. '_Lucky, so lucky'_ Draco placed Harry on his lap and looked out at the Slytherin team. '_Wish I was playing_', Draco thought sadly but then he looked down at his "son" sitting in his lap and remember he much rather being doing this. Draco kissed the top of Harry's head and lightly bounced him up and down.

"Hello and welcome to another exciting day of quidditch!", shouted an over excited Hufflepuff 2nd year.

"Go Ravenclaw and uhh... Go Slytherin, Draco scoffed '_Stupid Hufflepuff_''.

It was a deadly close game, but in the end Slytherin won 120- 110. The Slytherin team was taking it's victory lap and the Slytherin's started making there was down to go congratulate the team.

Draco picked a tired Harry up and placed him in his carrier and headed to the Slytherin common room before everyone else. Draco pushed his way through the crowd and fast walked his way to his common room. He placed a silence charm on his room so he couldn't hear the party that was about to come, I mean don't get me wrong Draco was all for house pride and he was excited that they won a close game, but it sucked because he was supposed to be on the team, instead here he was in his room, not joining in on the victory. He sighed and picked Harry up and laid down on his bed with Harry on his stomach.

"Hey sport, you tired too?", Draco asked Harry.

Harry yawned, "No, daddy".Draco smiled at his "son".

"Hey I got an idea why don't we take a nap, and you can even sleep with me", Draco asked Harry.

"I guess so", Harry yawned again, Draco chuckled a little and got up to get Harry's Pyjamas. Draco stripped down to his boxers and changed Harry into his green PJ's. Draco climbed into bed and Harry cuddled against his chest and they both slept through the night while a wild and crazy victory party was roaring outside the door.

**DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

**IMPORTANT!**

OK guys all you that read this story please I'm completely open for suggestions, so please help me out, give me some ideas for harry when he's 3, 4 , 5 , 6 , 7 , 8 , 9 and I think the rest of the story I know what to write but those ages please give me some ideas! help me out, love yalls

if yall give me ideas I'll update soon, cause I'm really stuck, that's why I didn't update for awhile, sorry I know this chapter sucks a lot.

C ya next chapter

James's Fire


End file.
